The Bad Assumption
by Hit Wizard
Summary: Three years post Hogwarts, Voldemort is long gone and the Trio are trying to live normal lives.But, Harry isn't doing too well as his still unconfessed love for Hermione is affecting every aspect of his life,pushing him deeper into loneliness and depressi
1. Loneliness, Pain, and Despair

A/N: Greetings. I know it has been quite awhile since I last posted anything, but life is amazingly busy. I still keep writing, it just takes time to get everything prepared for posting. So here is my next contribution to HP fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and to those who are reading my previous stories you have my undying gratitude.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they belong to JKR, but then everyone knows that.

Harry Potter sat at the huge mahogany table, in the beautifully renovated kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had officially taken up residence there three years before, when he had turned seventeen. Just days before his birthday, Professor Dumbledore had explained to him that his godfather, Sirius Black, upon his death, had left the entire Black family fortune and the house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Harry.

Before Harry moved in, Professor Dumbledore and a crack team of Spell Breakers went over the house with a fine tooth comb so Harry wouldn't have any second thoughts about living there. He wasn't sure how they did it, but they were even able to remove the portrait of Sirius' mother that had been attached to the wall, supposedly with a Permanent Sticking charm. Once the house had been cleared of all Dark Magic, it was completely renovated. After all the work was completed, the house looked nothing like it had during the first time Harry had set eyes on it during his fifth year at Hogwarts. In no way did the house resemble the dark, foreboding, evil place it had been back then.

Harry sat at the table trying to relax from quite an intense day of Auror training. Today he had to practice repelling spells and protective charms with Senior Aurors Shacklebolt and Moody. He had started out doing rather spectacularly at blocking or shielding himself from everything they hurled at him. However, as it had been of late, his mind would stray from his training, causing his concentration to falter. This would allow the occasional spell or hex to get by him, and now he was paying the consequences for his lapses of concentration. Every square inch of his body hurt. He would have to remind himself later to take a dose of pain potion he kept on hand just for such an occasion.

He knew he had become more distracted in the last few months, he realized what was wrong, but was at a total loss as to what to do about the problem. After Hogwarts, he knew full well the real world would be a challenge. He and his best friends had gone off to train for their respective fields they had chosen for themselves. Ron had been picked up by his favorite professional Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, as their new keeper. Between the intense training program and their busy schedule, Harry had hardly seen his best mate ten times over the last three years. However, to make up for it, Ron kept in touch on a regular basis by owl post.

Hermione, his other best friend, had chosen a profession where her training remained in London, for which he was eternally grateful. She had entered the Healer program at St. Mungos Hospital. This situation definitely had its advantages. Since the hospital wasn't that far from Grimmauld Place, and she had rented a small flat very close to St. Mungos to be near her training, it was quite easy for them to stay in touch. It also made it more convenient for them to get together on occasion when their busy schedules allowed such a diversion.

Harry missed his friends greatly. Being together nearly every single day for seven years at Hogwarts had spoiled him terribly. With life being so busy, he really missed the times he'd spent together with Ron and Hermione. At least this was the excuse he tried to convince himself was the cause for his distractions of late.

However, he knew he couldn't keep trying to fool himself. Now, it was true he missed spending time with his friends, but, the truth be known, it was one particular friend that he desperately couldn't stand to be away from. This was Hermione Granger. Somehow, when they first met, he had this strong feeling that they would become close friends. But, as time passed and they experienced so many emotional, life threatening situations together, he realized his feelings for her had changed dramatically. It came a time when he finally accepted the fact that he had fallen deeply in love with the know-it-all, bushy haired witch. She had helped him so many times and stood by him fiercely when others thought him mad or a liar. She had risked her own life for him more times than he wanted to remember and that just made his love for her that more intense.

However, regardless of his feelings, he dare not mention this to her. He was convinced that she did not feel the same way for him. He was deathly afraid that if he revealed his true feelings to her, he would lose her as his friend because she could not return his feelings. So Harry resigned himself to being alone and heartbroken the rest of his life. In his mind it was a small price to pay to keep Hermione as his friend. At least this way, he could still see her occasionally when they both weren't too busy with their training.

When they did have time to be together, they would go out to dinner and sometimes they would go to see a Muggle movie. Both of them could appreciate such things as each of them had grown up in a Muggle household. When he was with Hermione his feelings of happiness and joy were overwhelming, he felt like they were a real couple. But, when it came time for the evening to end and they would go their separate ways, the loneliness and pain would come back. Once he returned to his huge, empty, lonely house, all the happiness he managed to experience with Hermione melted away. All the pain, anguish, and depression would return.

No matter how bad it hurt though, he knew it was better to keep her as his friend and still be able to see her, than to tell her his true feelings and possibly lose her forever. So, here was the great Harry Potter, sitting at his big bloody table, in his big bloody lonely house being sad and depressed. Also, as had been his habit lately, he was sitting their trying to drink as much butter beer as he could, hoping it would make the pain go away. Right now he was putting the finishing touches on his tenth bottle.

As Harry sat there, thinking how bloody wonderful his life was, starting bottle number eleven, he heard someone walk into the kitchen. He looked up in the direction of the sound trying to focus his eyes, but there was no mistaking the spikey, bubblegum pink hair of Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, as she preferred to be called, was an accomplished Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix, and she had helped Harry out of numerous situations over the years. She was one of the few people he trusted his life with and considered her a loyal friend.

He had allowed the Order to continue using the house as they needed. He felt this was rather convenient since he had joined their ranks as soon as he was of age, and now that he was training to be an Auror, he felt that would be something of an added bonus he could offer them as a member of the Order.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks cheerfully.

"Hi Tonks, how are you doing this bloody fine day?" said Harry, slurring his words a bit.

Eyeing the collection of butter beer bottles on the table and hearing the slight bitterness in his voice, Tonks was now concerned about her friend and future fellow Auror. In the few years she had known Harry, she had never seen him in this condition before, and she had seen him in some right foul moods.

"Harry, what's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked gently.

"Well, uhm, it's not so much that something has happened, it's more like something _hasn't _happened and most likely won'_t_ _ever_ happen. But, you didn't come here to be regaled with stories about my sad life's bloody problems," said Harry with much despair in his voice.

Obviously the butter beer had taken a toll on Harry, not that it's very strong but in quantity it can be. Tonks had a feeling he was trying to talk about something, that under normal circumstances he would have kept to himself. The butter beer must have caused the walls he kept around his feelings and emotions to crack just a little.

Not that she wanted to pry into his business, but her curiosity was piqued now, and just maybe, if she could get him to talk about what was troubling him it would help.

"Harry, I'm not trying to nose into your business, but you would be surprised how talking to someone about a problem can be very helpful. Sometimes another person's perspective can help you work out what's bothering you. I'd be glad to help you any way I can. What's wrong Harry?" said Tonks smiling reassuringly at him.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. But, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. It's a secret. Swear to me Tonks you won't tell anyone," said Harry still slurring his words a little but looking quite serious.

"Harry, I swear I won't tell a soul whatever you have to tell me. This is between you and me. I just want to help you," said Tonks sincerely.

Harry closed his eyes for a long moment, took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. He looked up at Tonks and began telling her what was bothering him so much.

"Okay, here goes nothing. There's this person I care a great deal about, well it's actually more than that really. Uh, you see, hmmmmm, I, ahhhh! Bloody hell! All right! There's someone that I'm deeply, head over heels, can't live without in love with and have been for a number of years. But, I can't tell her. I just know she doesn't feel for me the same way I do for her, and I'm afraid if I tell her my true feelings she wouldn't want to remain my friend any longer. I can't live without her Tonks. So you see, I'm living a miserable, desperately lonely life to keep her as my friend. Does that make any bloody sense at all?"

Tonks walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked at him, hoping he could see the understanding in her eyes.

"So, you are in love with Hermione Granger," said Tonks matter of factly.

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at her in awe. She had said it as if it were some old, well known, accepted fact.

"How did you know?" asked Harry incredulously.

Tonks gently removed her hand from his shoulder and took the seat right next to him.

"Harry, it's very obvious that you are in love with her. The way you have protected her and cared for her over the years pretty much showed how you felt about her, but the most obvious sign is how you look at her. Your eyes are so full of love whenever you look at her, it's a dead give away. Let's just say a blind man could see that you are in love with Hermione," said Tonks.

"Merlin, am I that bad?" asked Harry with a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry Harry, but, yes you are," said Tonks with a grin.

He just sat there and shook his head. Tonks leaned forward and again put her hand on his shoulder, but when he looked back at her he noticed there was quite a difference in her demeanor. She had a very serious look on her face now and her eyes felt like they were boring into him.

"Harry, something this important needs to be addressed. You really need to tell her how you feel. You can't go through life like this. It's affecting your training, your health, and your sanity. Damn it, Harry, you didn't go through all you did fighting Voldemort and finally destroying him to end up like this," implored Tonks.

"Tonks, you have no idea how many times I've tried to convince myself to do that, just walk up to her and tell her. Do you realize that during my whole life I've never had anyone tell me that they love me. I'm sure my parents did, but I have no recollection of it. I've never had anyone really show me physical affection. I mean, Hermione hugs me quite often and occasionally kisses me on the cheek, but, I've never even kissed a girl in any way that could be looked at as meaningful. I've never had any kind of relationship with a female, not that there would be any other females. There is Hermione, and there will only be Hermione. You would think the hope of her having feelings for me would be enough to alleviate my fears and convince me to ask her. But, my fear is too overwhelming. I just know I will lose her if I tell her. I'm so sure she doesn't feel for me in that way. There's never been any signs of anything more than just being best friends," said Harry sadly.

"Do you know for a fact that she doesn't feel the same way about you? Maybe she does feel the same, but, for whatever reason, maybe she's been waiting for _you_ to make the first move. The reason I say this is because, everything I've said about your feelings for her being so obvious, I can say the same thing about Hermione. Over the years she has cared for you, worried herself spare over you, helped you fight Voldemort at great personal risk to herself, and it's exactly the same when she looks at you. The look of love is unmistakable. I'd be willing to wager a year's salary that Hermione is every bit as in love with you as you are with her," said Tonks.

"Do you honestly and sincerely believe this is so?" asked Harry sounding hopeful.

"Yes I do, Harry. You just need to have confidence in yourself and go tell her how you feel. I truly believe that you will be pleasantly surprised," said the young Auror.

"I don't know Tonks. I couldn't bear to lose her as my friend. I'll have to think about what you have said. I appreciate you sitting here and listening to the ramblings of a love sick, not quite sober, idiot," said Harry.

"Harry, you are not an idiot, this is a very important decision. You sit here and think on it for a bit. I'll go take care of what I had originally come by here to do. I need to get some papers for Remus he left upstairs in one of the Order's offices. I will be back in a little while to see if you have decided on anything," said Tonks.

She stood up from her chair and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze then swiftly exited the kitchen. However, once she was out of the kitchen, the last thing she was thinking of was Remus' papers. She hurried to the nearest fireplace that was far enough away from Harry that he couldn't hear what she was doing. She hated to mess in Harry's private affairs, but she felt compelled to do something to help him. He was so depressed by his conflicting emotions and the pain it was causing him that he had just about given up on everything. She had to help, and if that meant talking to Hermione, then she would just have to do it. She would face the consequences of what she was about to do later, whatever they may be. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was exactly five o'clock in the evening. That was definitely not too late to drop in on an old friend.

7


	2. Feelings Revealed

A/N: I apologize for failing to list the first chapter's title which is "Loneliness, Pain, and Despair". Sorry.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of these characters

The Bad Assumption

Chapter: 2 Feelings Revealed

Tonks grabbed a small amount of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace at the same time saying Hermione's address in London. She then knelt down and stuck her head into the green flames. In the fraction of a second her head appeared in the fireplace of a neat little flat located not that far from Grimmauld Place. She thanked the powers that be that Hermione happened to be sitting on the couch nearby, reading her daily owl posts. She looked up a bit startled at the popping sound, but then smiled brightly at seeing whose head was staring at her from the fireplace.

"Hello Tonks. It's so nice to see you, it's been awhile. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" said Hermione cheerfully.

"Wotcher Hermione, I hope you are doing well. I hate to impose on you, I know you are so busy with your training and studies, but would it be possible for me to pop by? We need to talk, I have something I need to talk to you about and it's very important," explained Tonks trying not to sound overly dramatic.

"Of course you can come by Tonks. What is it you want to talk to me about?" said Hermione curiously.

"Hold on a moment, give me a sec," said Tonks.

As suddenly as her head had appeared in the fireplace it vanished. Ten seconds later the complete Tonks appeared before Hermione in a blast of green flames. When she stepped out of the fireplace she was greeted with a warm hug by Hermione.

"How are you doing, Tonks? It's been too long since I last saw you _and_ I hear congratulations is in order," said Hermione beaming at the young Auror.

"I'm doing fine Hermione, and thank you. Yes, Remus proposed to me, I guess it's been about a week now. But, how did you know? I've been so busy with some updated Auror training, I haven't been able to send out any announcements yet," said Tonks.

"I, uhm, ran into Remus at Diagon Alley yesterday and he kind of let it slip. But, I promised that I wouldn't tell a soul. I think it is so wonderful Tonks. I know you two will be very happy together," said Hermione smiling at her brightly.

"Thank you, Hermione. I was hoping to have some time to talk to you. I wanted to ask you if you would be my Maid of Honor?" inquired Tonks.

"Oh Tonks, thank you. I would be, well, honored to be your Maid of Honor. I know it's quite early, but have you two decided on a date yet?" said Hermione excitedly.

"No, we haven't set a date yet. I don't think it's really sunk in yet for either of us. Uh, Hermione, we can talk bout this later, this wasn't what I needed to discuss with you. I need to talk to you about Harry." said Tonks turning quite serious.

Hermione noticed Tonk's demeanor had changed sharply. Her curiosity was now piqued as was her never ending concern for Harry.

"About Harry? Is he okay? I just saw him a week ago, he looked fine, there's nothing wrong with him, is it?" asked Hermione in her usual rapid succession.

Tonks just knew Hermione was deeply in love with Harry by the way she reacted to what she had said. Hermione, not even knowing what was going on, had automatically asked questions about his well being.

"Relax Hermione, Harry is fine, he's not hurt or anything like that. But, before I can get into what I need to talk to you about I need to ask you something. Please don't think bad of me, I sincerely don't mean to pry into your personal affairs, but this is very important. If I could think of another way to get around it, I would," said Tonks gently.

"Tonks, if it is something that will help Harry, you know I will be glad to answer your questions," said Hermione now looking very worried.

Tonks was very nervous asking Hermione about her deepest, private feelings, but, she had to do something to help Harry out of his current state of mind.

"Hermione, do you, uhm, have feelings for Harry?" asked Tonks turning a bit pink.

Hermione looked a bit surprised at the question, but thought about it for a few moments before she finally answered.

"Harry is my best friend, and has been for over ten years. Of course I have feelings for him. With everything he's done for me over the years, protecting me and comforting me, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Hermione, I don't think you understand what I mean. I truly don't mean to pry, but do you have feelings deeper than those of a best friend? In other words, are you in love with Harry? I know you don't understand right now why I'm asking such a personal question, but, believe me it's very important. It could be very helpful to him in his current condition," said Tonks gently.

Tonks could see the look of concern in Hermione's eyes increase even more, if that were possible.

"What do you mean by the "condition" he's in? I thought you said he was fine? Is there something wrong with Harry? Please tell me," said Hermione now looking terrified.

"Hermione, it's okay. I promise. I didn't mean to get you so worked up, just relax and calm down. If you will answer my question, I will take you to Grimmauld Place and show you why I had to ask such a personal question," said Tonks comfortingly.

Hermione sat back down on the couch and stared into the fireplace for several moments. Eventually Tonks sat down beside her on the couch, but didn't disturb her so she could gather her thoughts. Finally she broke the silence.

"Well, honestly, when we first met, I felt Harry was the best friend I ever had, along with Ron of course. These feelings continued for about the first three years at Hogwarts. Until I came to Hogwarts, I never had any friends, Tonks. No one liked me at the Muggle school I went to. I was too bookish and plain looking. So when I got to Hogwarts and actually had friends I was so happy. But anyway, as time passed, my feelings for Harry did grow deeper. I grew much closer to him while we were working on destroying Voldemort. It wasn't too long after that I fell deeply in love with him. Yes Tonks, I love Harry with all my heart, but as far as I know he doesn't feel that way for me. He's never said anything or shown me any signs of having deeper feelings for me. I've always been afraid that if I told him of my feelings I'd somehow push him away because he wouldn't feel the same for me. I don't want to lose Harry. I'm happy enough to still call him my friend."

Tonks couldn't believe what she had just heard. She might as well have been talking to Harry. She just sat there and shook her head.

"What is wrong with you two? How blind can two people be? said Tonks sounding a bit put out.

Hermione had a very puzzled look on her face after hearing Tonks' comments.

"Hermione, come with me and I will show you what the problem is. The only thing is, I just can't waltz in with you in tow. We have to do this quietly.

We need to apparate to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, let's say the room Harry and Ron stayed in during your fifth year. Do you remember that room?" said Tonks.

"Oh yes! I still remember running over to Harry to hug him when he first got there, I nearly knocked him flat. I'd missed him so much, and Professor Dumbledore made us promise not to tell us anything. He was absolutely furious with me and Ron. But enough about that, if you are ready we can go," said Hermione thoughtfully.

Tonks nodded and both women stood up. Hermione looked around quickly making sure everything was in order with her flat. Once this was done they both apparated to Grimmauld Place. In an instant they appeared in the room they had discussed just moments before. The only thing was that the room looked nothing like what Hermione remembered. She couldn't believe how nice, clean, and beautiful the room was. Tonks smiled at the look of astonishment on Hermione's face.

"I guess you haven't been here since all the renovations were completed. This is a whole new house compared to the one you remember. Professor Dumbledore had everything taken care of before Harry officially took possession and moved in," explained Tonks.

"This is beyond words. It's like a horrible memory being completely erased from your mind," said Hermione looking around in awe.

"I'm sure Harry will want to give you the grand tour once we get things straightened out. I'll need you to put on the spare invisibility cloak we keep here," said Tonks as she rummaged through a wardrobe.

Once she found the cloak she placed it over Hermione so she couldn't be seen. After making sure everything was right with the cloak, she explained to Hermione what they needed to do.

"I know this seems highly unusual and you probably think me barking mad, but please trust me. I need you to see and to listen to Harry, and this is the only way I think it will work. We need to go down to the kitchen, be careful not to catch the cloak on anything or bump into things. Oh, and be very quiet. Follow behind me and once we are in the kitchen I think there's a chair in the corner to the left of the entry way that will give you a good view. You just sit there and I will take care of the rest."

She checked the cloak one more time and then they made their way down to the kitchen. On the way, she prayed that Harry was still there so Hermione could see and understand what was going on. They finally arrived and Tonks took a hesitant step inside. To her relief she could see that Harry was, in fact, still there sitting at the table and it appeared that he was on his fourteenth bottle of butter beer. The collection of empty bottles all over the table supported that count.

Tonks continued moving towards Harry at the same time hoping Hermione was making her way towards the chair she had mentioned. That was the best place for her to listen to and watch Harry.

Hermione was extremely confused and very concerned about Harry's current condition. She knew Harry really didn't drink that much, but here he was, sitting at his kitchen table trying to drown his sorrows in butter beer. She had never seen him act this way. _What was bothering him so_ _much that was causing him to do this to himself_, she wondered.

All the times they had spent together since leaving Hogwarts, although it wasn't very often, she thought he had seemed happy enough. What was so wrong that would cause him to behave this way? She desperately needed to find out what had happened.

Tonks took a seat by Harry, opposite from the side Hermione was on so as not to block her view.

"Harry, did you think about what I said earlier? You can't keep punishing yourself like this. None of this is going to solve the problem, you can drink yourself into oblivion, but, when you sober up the situation will still be there. You didn't destroy Voldemort to lead a life like this, Harry. You need to be happy, you need to tell Hermione how you truly feel about her," said Tonks firmly but gently.

Tonks quickly glanced towards the corner where Hermione was suppose to be sitting. She was there, but she was quite puzzled at what she had just heard. What had Tonks meant by how Harry really felt about her? _What_ _was Tonks playing at_, she thought.

Harry just sat there staring out into space, not really focusing on anything. Hermione wasn't even sure if he had even heard her, but to her surprise he finally responded.

"Tonks, I truly thought about what you said, and as much as I'd love to apparate to Hermione's flat right now, tell her I love her more than life itself, that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and then snog her senseless, I just can't do it," said Harry with great sadness.

Hermione was absolutely stunned, she could hardly breathe, her brain had ceased to understand for a moment until the full impact of what she had heard finally entered her consciousness. Once it did, it filled her with the strongest feeling of happiness she had ever experienced. She had actually heard what she had wanted to hear, and had hoped could be possible, that Harry Potter did, in fact, love her. But what was keeping him from telling her, she was at a complete loss as to why this was.

"Let me see if I understand what you are saying. You love Hermione more than anything in this world, even more than your own life. However, you are afraid to tell her, because you think there's no way she could have the same feelings for you, and if you _did_ explain your true feelings to her she wouldn't want to be your friend anymore because she couldn't return your deeper feelings," said Tonks incredulously.

Harry was now looking her right in the eyes, and she could tell he was mulling over everything she had said. After quite a few moments he finally broke eye contact, sighed sadly, and answered her.

"That's right, Tonks. I couldn't bear to lose her, it would drive me mad. I would rather die than be without Hermione. She is my whole world, my only reason to live. That's why I have resigned myself to never telling her how I really feel. I can at least still have her as my friend, and seeing her now and then is much better than never seeing her at all. But, you know Tonks, I'd give anything to find out if she does have any feelings at all for me other than just as her best friend," said Harry sounding worse than ever.

Tonks was about to say something when she thought she heard muffled sobbing coming from the corner where Hermione was suppose to be. However, the next thing she heard caused her to jump. Hermione had abandoned her seat in the corner and now stood beside Harry, or at least that's where her voice was coming from.

"Harry James Potter, if you want to know how I feel about something, why don't you bloody well ask me! Don't ever assume you know what my feelings and emotions are, no one knows them but me, you egotistical prat! After everything we have experienced together over the years, you should know by now you will never have to worry about losing me as a friend. And that's regardless of whether you're in love with me or not, or whether I feel the same way about you or not," said Hermione firmly through her tears.

Harry was taken completely by surprise at the sound of Hermione's voice. He looked around the kitchen with a shocked look on his face until she slowly removed the cloak and let it fall to the floor.

8


	3. Feelings Returned

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected with Harry Potter. JKR has it all.

The Bad Assumption

Chapter: 3 Feelings Returned

Hermione stood there glaring at him with her brown eyes as the love for him intertwined with her anger, both showing through her tears.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing here? Tonks! You told her! You swore to me this was between us, that you wouldn't tell anyone! You had no right to do that," said Harry, his anger rising as he stood up from the table.

Hermione stepped closer to him, putting a hand quite firmly on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and came face to face with a look from her he had never seen before and knew he never wanted to see again. He knew if he said another word he would pay dearly for it. He quickly checked his anger and sat back down.

"Harry, don't you ever talk to Tonks like that! Yes, she came to me, but it was out of concern for you, and seeing your present state, I can see why. She never told me _what_ was wrong, she just said I needed to see you and listen to what you had to say. Harry, you should know by now there's nothing you should be afraid of to talk to me about. I will always be your friend until the day I die," said Hermione with tears now streaming down her face.

Harry couldn't stand to see Hermione cry, especially when he knew he was the cause for her tears. His anger seemed so insignificant now after seeing how distraught Hermione was. He slowly stood up and moved to stand in front of her. Even in his intoxicated state, he ever so gently cupped her face with his hands and softly brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"Hermione, I swear I never meant to hurt you. You've heard how I feel about you, thanks to Tonks. I do understand she did it out of concern for me, it just caught me by surprise when I first heard your voice, and then you came out from under the cloak. I'm sorry my fear of losing you has clouded my judgment as far as telling you about my true feelings. Now that you know, if you do not feel the same for me, I understand. As long as I still have you as my friend, it will be okay," said Harry softly.

He continued to stand there just looking into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes, but his hands slowly made their way down from her face to settle at her waist. As Hermione continued to gaze into Harry's emerald green eyes she spoke again.

"Harry, there's one thing you should never do and that is assume you know what another is feeling or thinking. Also, no matter how afraid you are of what you think the truth is, always ask. As far as what my feelings are for you, they are the same as yours are for me. I've been in love with you for quite some time. But, being a great prat just like you, I was afraid to let you know. I was hoping you would be the first to let me know how you felt. I should have followed my own advice that I just gave you."

It took a few moments for what Hermione had said to sink into his butter beer numbed brain, but when it did Harry had the biggest, most joyful smile appear on his face that Hermione had ever seen. Before she realized what was happening, Harry had leaned down and gently placed his lips upon hers for their first real kiss. Caught unaware for a moment she quickly recovered as she flung her arms around Harry in a firm embrace and kissed him back with all the emotion and feeling she had been holding back all these years.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had ever experienced such an intense feeling of love like they were at that moment. Harry was overwhelmed by the greatest feeling of happiness he'd ever had in his life. He had someone who truly loved him for himself and not because he was famous. Hermione, being the know-it-all bookworm that she was, always thought she would grow old, lonely and unloved. But now, she was experiencing happiness and love on a level she'd never thought possible. She had someone that was truly in love with her, and she knew she would never be alone or unloved for the rest of her life.

Other feelings were also being brought forth that neither one of them had ever experienced before. Harry was basking in the wonderful feeling of Hermione's body being pressed tightly against his. The experience of her soft bushy hair on his face and the unmistakable smell that was Hermione was driving him insane. He could have remained the way they were right now forever and would have been happy.

Hermione could feel his hard, taught muscles even through his Auror's robes. She knew they were the result of years of playing Quidditch and now from his intense Auror training. She also noticed a comforting warmth radiating from him that she had never noticed before. Standing there in Harry's arms, she'd never felt more loved and protected than she did at that moment. She was confident that nothing could ever happen to her as long as she was with Harry.

As much as they really wanted to continue exploring their many newly realized feelings for each other, they had to separate due to the sheer lack of oxygen. That's when they realized they had completely forgotten about Tonks. She was still standing there, but she was beaming at them as she wiped tears off of her face with the sleeve of her robes.

"Sorry Tonks, we, uh, got a little carried away for a minute," said Harry smiling sheepishly. Hermione had turned a light shade of pink.

"Harry, you have no need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to stick my nose in your or Hermione's private business, but, I couldn't let you continue like you were. It would have caused you to lose everything you've worked so hard to obtain, not to mention, you would have been hopelessly heartbroken the rest of your life. With all of the things the two of you have been through during your lives, you deserve to be happy for a change. Can you ever forgive me for nosing in your business too much?" said Tonks.

Harry gently released his hold on Hermione and walked over to the young Auror. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tonks, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Actually, I need to _thank_ you for caring enough to help keep me from making the worst mistake of my entire life. You were right, I should have just asked Hermione how she felt about me. Knowing her like I do, I should have realized that even if she didn't return the feelings I have for her, she's not the kind of person who would have stopped being my friend. Thank you Tonks for making me realize what a complete bloody idiot I have been."

When he had finished talking he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Once Harry was finished, Hermione walked over to her friend and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you for opening our eyes to something we should have seen a long time ago," said Hermione with great feeling.

Tonks was so touched by their sentiments that she couldn't keep her tears at bay.

"Come on now, you're going to have me blubbering like a baby," she said smiling as she wiped more tears on her robes.

"Tonks, if you're acting like this about me and Harry, what are you going to be like when you and Remus get married?" asked Hermione smiling brightly.

"Tonks! You and Remus? When did this happen?" inquired Harry quite surprised.

"Remus asked me about a week ago now. I've been so busy with some specialized Auror training I haven't had time to send out any announcements yet. I'll probably take care of that the first of next week. Oh, you two can come as a couple now. I've asked Hermione to be my Maid of Honor, I'm sure Remus would be honored to have you as one of his groomsmen. You can be paired up in the wedding party," said Tonks beaming at them.

"Thank you, Tonks, but _I'm_ the one who would be _honored_ to be part of something as special as your wedding," said Harry.

Tonks started to say something when a panicked look came over her face.

"Merlin's beard, I almost forgot the real reason I actually came over here. I need to get those important papers for Remus. They should be in the Order's office upstairs. Let me take care of that now before something else comes up to distract me," said Tonks quite exasperated with herself.

As she hurried to leave the kitchen she collided with a chair and sent it flying. Blushing with embarrassment, she went over and righted the chair, giving them a sheepish grin as she exited the kitchen.

"Nice to see that some things never change," said Harry with a chuckle.

Hermione sauntered over to Harry and put her arms around his neck gazing up into his beautiful green eyes. He gently put his arms around her waist.

"What do you think, Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"I still think you were a stupid git for acting like you did. Just remember what I told you. Never assume you know everything about me ever again. Okay?" said Hermione firmly.

"Hermione, love, I humbly ask for your forgiveness, I'm sorry for being such an idiot," said Harry sincerely.

"Well, I _guess_ I accept your apology," she responded playfully, smiling at him.

"I promise I will make it up to you, Hermione. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. That is, if you will have me?" said Harry a bit awkwardly.

At hearing Harry's words, she gazed up at him with quite a serious look on her face. She wasn't exactly sure, but in a round about way, it sounded as if Harry had just proposed to her.

"Harry, what are you trying to say? If I didn't know better, I'd say it sounded like you were trying to propose to me," said Hermione with a hint of hope in her voice.

6


	4. Awkward Proposals

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, not me.

The Bad Assumption

Chapter: 4 Awkward Proposals

Harry stood there quietly for several moments in deep thought, but never broke his gaze into Hermione's brown eyes. Normally she could look into his eyes and see what he was feeling, but she couldn't tell now, he wasn't letting any of his feelings show this time. She was looking for any hint of what he was thinking or feeling, but in the next instant she saw a little smile appear on his face.

"Hermione, that's _exactly_ what I am doing. If you can see in your heart to forgive me for wasting so much time we could have been together I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. You know I love you, you heard me confess that earlier. If you will have me, I promise to take care of you and make you happy the rest of your life," said Harry hesitantly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Harry's awkwardness in the moment. She loved him so much and knew he had a hard time expressing himself sometimes. Of course, the large amount of butter beer he had consumed didn't help matters very much.

"Harry, just relax and tell me exactly what it is you are trying to say," she said soothingly.

She knew very well what he was trying to say, it was rather obvious. But, she wanted to actually hear him say it properly. She had hoped that one day she would hear what Harry was trying to say. For a time it looked as if it would never happen, but with a little help from a good friend, it looked like it was going to happen in just a few moments.

Harry gently broke the embrace they had been in and took both of her hands in his. Yet, he still kept the gaze he had on her eyes.

"Hermione, my love, I've never been very good at truly expressing myself, but I will try. Because I have learned the hard way about assuming anything about you, even though I think I know the answer, I will ask just to make sure. Hermione Jane Granger, I love you above all else, even life itself, if you will have me, I would like for you to be wife. In other words, will you marry me?" said Harry nervously.

She smiled at him sweetly at hearing his wonderful words. When she was young she had hoped that some time in her life someone would love her enough to ask her that very question. But, with it coming from Harry, the young man she loved so fiercely she would give her life for him, it just made it a million times more special. With their eyes still locked she didn't hesitate to give him her answer.

"Mr. Potter, I would be more than honored to be your wife," she said lovingly.

She saw the happiness explode on Harry's face as a look of utter joy came over him. He took her into his arms in a bone crushing embrace and kissed her more passionately than he ever had, not to be outdone she returned his kiss with equal intensity. She knew he desperately needed love and happiness in his life for he had lived such a horrible existence for so long that she was bound and determined to devote the rest of her life to making him happy. She was going to do her best to make him _so_ happy that he would never remember what it was like to be unhappy. They stood there losing themselves in each other, enjoying being so close. Unfortunately they were brought back to reality by the sound of Tonks returning to the kitchen with the papers for Remus in her hand.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," said Tonks turning a bright red.

"That's okay Tonks, Harry and I have the rest of our lives for, uhm, for such enjoyable activities. It seems that while you were upstairs looking for Remus' letters, Harry, uh, well, he asked me if I would marry him, to which of course I said yes," said Hermione beaming brightly at Tonks.

"Oh Harry, Hermione, that's wonderful news," said the young Auror.

She walked over to the couple and hugged them both at the same time. It was a hug Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of.

"I better go now, I've done enough damage here for one day. Plus, I need to get these papers to Remus, and if I hang around here too much longer I'm going to turn into a human hosepipe. I'm so happy for you two, maybe we can get together sometime soon and make plans for each other's wedding. Bye now," she said cheerfully.

At her last words, Tonks waved at them, wiped a few more tears on her sleeve, then she disapparated. This left Harry and Hermione alone for the first time since they had realized their true feelings. They stood there for quite some time enjoying the close, comforting feeling of being in each other's arms. Suddenly, Harry tensed as a troubling thought ran through his mind. Hermione noticed the troubled look that now covered Harry's face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione a bit concerned.

"Hermione, I just proposed to you. This is suppose to be a very special event in a young woman's life and I didn't even give you a ring," said Harry sadly.

"Harry, that's okay. Seeing that this whole thing was quite unexpected and spontaneous, it's not a problem that you didn't give me a ring. We can go out some time at our leisure and pick one out. I don't think it's written anywhere that you _have_ to give a ring when you propose to someone. Just because you didn't give me a ring doesn't make the proposal any less official," she said softly.

In an instant she saw his wonderful green eyes light up and a bright smile came across his face.

"Hang on, I almost forgot. Love, stay here a moment and I'll be right back. Oh, and help yourself to a butter beer. I don't think I'll be wanting one for quite a long time," said Harry happily.

Harry gently separated himself from Hermione, smiled at her brightly, and immediately disapparated with quite a loud crack. Hermione was right curious now as to where Harry had gone. She absentmindedly walked over to the fridge and, as Harry had offered, helped herself to a butter beer. She returned to the beautiful mahogany table and sat down.

Surely Harry hadn't gone to Diagon Alley _now_ to get a ring, she wondered. Knowing Harry, he very well could have. Once Harry set his mind on doing something it was nearly impossible to dissuade him.

While still wondering where he had gone, she was startled by the loud crack of Harry reappearing before her. She was quite confused now. She knew Harry was a very powerful and capable wizard, but there was no way even he could have gone to Diagon Alley, picked out a ring in the proper size, pay for it, and come back in the short amount of time he was gone. She wondered if he even knew what her ring size was, not to mention that it was a bit late in the day and most of the shops would already be closed.

Regardless of where he had been, he was now standing in front of her with a very happy satisfied look on his face as he smiled at her brightly.

"Harry, where did you go? You didn't have enough time to go to Diagon Alley and buy a ring," said Hermione curiously.

"That's very true, love. I may be fast, but I'm not that fast. I was just upstairs in my bedroom," said Harry matter of factly.

"Oh, so as part of the renovations to the house they added a jewelry shop in your bedroom," said Hermione with a smirk.

Harry looked at her lovingly and chuckled then explained what he had done.

"Not exactly, love. When I turned seventeen and officially took ownership of Grimmauld Place, Professor Dumbledore dropped by that very day with a sealed box. He explained to me that the box contained all of the personal affects that they could find at my parent's house after it was nearly destroyed the night Voldemort killed them. He said it was time he turned it over to me because I was now at the age where I could appreciate the items inside," Harry said solemnly.

Hermione suddenly felt very upset with herself. She had been cheeky with him and here he was talking about a very serious and emotional part of his life.

Harry took in a breath and continued," Not all of the items belonged to my parents, some had belonged to my paternal grandparents. Some of the items included my grandparent's wedding and engagement rings."

As he finished speaking, he produced a burgundy velvet bag with a leather cord tied around the top to keep it secure. Harry gently untied the cord and opened the bag. He reached inside and removed something from the bag that Hermione couldn't see from where she was sitting. He re-secured the bag and placed it securely within the folds of his robes. He walked over to his love, looked deep into her eyes and spoke to her softly.

"Hermione, let me do this the proper way, the way I should have done it in the first place."

Hermione, who was now at a loss for words, just gazed back into his eyes and nodded.

"Hermione, because of my ignorance, we have wasted too much time we could have spent being closer than we were. For this I ask your forgiveness. I love you more than anything in the world, and that includes life itself. I couldn't bear to live if I couldn't be near you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione," said Harry with great feeling.

For a moment they just shared a glance, and he could see her eyes filled with love and tears. Harry knelt down beside her taking both of her hands in his. Gathering all of his courage, he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and asked her the most important question of his life.

"Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were now pouring down her face, but she never looked away from his intensely green eyes as she answered firmly.

"Yes, Harry James Potter, I will gladly be your wife. I have dreamed about this moment many times not knowing if it would ever happen. You just don't know how happy you have made me, Harry, by making my wish actually come true."

At this time Harry removed something from the end of his little finger, gently raised Hermione's left hand, and slipped a ring onto her finger. Once it was in place he leaned forward and kissed it. She slowly brought her hand up so she could get a good look at the ring. It wasn't an exact fit, but very close, and she wouldn't have taken anything in its place.

She could tell it was very old, the band was a little wider than most current designed bands, and the diamond that was set in it was absolutely beautiful, as it appeared to be glowing. Not being an expert, but giving an estimated guess, she put it at nearly a full carat. Another feature of the ring that caught her attention was the ancient runes engraved along the band.

While Harry was still kneeling beside Hermione, she carefully slipped out of her chair and knelt in front of him. She took him into her arms in a firm embrace as she started to sob softly into his shoulder. After a few short moments that she allowed herself to release some of her emotions, she finally spoke.

"Harry, the ring is beautiful, I've never seen anything like it. The stone is so brilliant and clear, and the band is engraved with a number of ancient runes. I tried to translate them but I've never seen any that look like these."

"When Professor Dumbledore turned the box over to me, he talked about the items that belonged to my grandparents. The ring on your finger has been in my father's family for nearly ten generations. According to the headmaster there's a bit of a legend surrounding the ring. Supposedly, the wizard that crafted the ring placed a powerful charm on it, and according to the legend, the couple who has the ring, as long as their love remains true to each other and never falters, will live a long, happy, and very productive life," explained Harry.

"Harry, I feel very honored you love me so much that you trust me with such an important piece of your family's history," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I trust you unconditionally with my life, don't you understand that?" said Harry.

"Yes, I know, and I trust you too, Harry, not only with my life, but also with my heart. I know we will be happy together for the rest of our lives," she said beaming at him.

Harry continued to gaze at Hermione. He couldn't believe the turn of events that had happened in the course of just a couple of hours. He hoped with all his heart that this wasn't some cruel dream where he'd wake up any second and find things had gone back to the way they were before Harry and Hermione found out how they really felt about each other.

He prayed it wasn't a dream for he had never experienced such a feeling of sheer joy as he was right then. The young woman he had loved for so long, the one he just knew didn't feel for him the way he did for her, was going to be his wife. He couldn't believe how much his life was turning around now with so many of his wishes falling into place.

Harry leaned forward and gave his love a quick but gentle kiss, then slowly stood up. He offered his hand to Hermione who accepted it immediately and he helped her to stand up. They went back to sitting across from each other at the table.

"I guess, uh, we, hmmm, have quite a few plans we have to make now, said Harry quite nervously.

She had to stifle a giggle as she looked at her future husband and thought how utterly adorable he was with such a genuine clueless look in his face.

She knew he had no idea what was involved with planning a wedding.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Harry. A wedding is a very large undertaking and a very important event in the life of a couple. Many, many decisions have to be made. We will need to decide where to have the ceremony, who to invite, who your groomsmen will be, who your best man will be, who my attendants are, what kind of flowers we want, what colors to use, and of course when to have it. That's just to name a few things we have to decide on. I'll eventually have to give up my flat as it gets closer to the wedding. It is a lot to do, but it really is worth it. Hopefully, it will be a very special, wonderful, once in a lifetime event," said Hermione matter of factly.

Hermione noticed that Harry suddenly had a look of deep concentration on his face, his brow was deeply furrowed as if he was thinking very hard about something.

"Harry, is something wrong?" asked Hermione a bit concerned.

7


	5. Friendly Persuasion

Disclaimer: The usual, yatta, yatta ,yatta.

The Bad Assumption

Chapter: 5 Friendly Persuasion

Harry just sat quietly with the look of intense concentration on his face. He appeared to be trying to make a decision about something, but was having a hard time doing it. Finally, after several moments, his face relaxed and he reached over and gently took her hands in his again. He took a deep breath, slowly let it out, then finally spoke.

"Hermione, move in now. I know you have your flat, but you can move out. There's more than enough room here, you could just about have a different room for each day of the week. I know I haven't said anything to you, but I never have liked where your flat is. I never thought it looked like a very safe neighborhood," said Harry very nervously.

She was caught quite by surprise at Harry's offer, but as she listened to what he said, she had to admit he had a convincing argument. However, there were a few details she didn't think she could get around, that would let her move in before they got married.

"I don't know, Harry. I can't move out of my flat yet. I have a year's lease on it and the time is nowhere near close yet where I could give it up," said Hermione.

"That's not a problem, love. I'll pay off whatever the remainder of your lease is. I would just feel more at ease if you were here, it's much safer here than where your flat is. Plus, it's closer to St. Mungos from here. I know that doesn't mean anything since you can apparate or use the floo, but it sounded like a good excuse anyway," said Harry grinning.

"I don't know, people might start saying things if we just started living together," she said nervously.

He hadn't thought about that aspect of her moving in. He had sincerely been thinking about her safety and having her there so he wouldn't be alone. It hadn't been for any ulterior motive or for taking advantage of her. He again sat quietly for a few moments thinking how he could address her concerns. She saw he was concentrating on something again, but he seemed to have worked it out quicker this time.

"Hermione, we shouldn't live _our_ lives based on the opinions of others. What we choose to do is _our_ business and _our_ decision, no one else can dictate to us how we live our lives. I truly would feel better if you were here. This house is so huge and lonely with just me here. Well, Dobby is here too, but he doesn't count. Don't look at me like that. I pay Dobby for his work, besides, you know what I mean. But, if you are truly concerned about what other people think or what they would say if you moved in before we are married, I guess you can stay at your flat. But Hermione, there's something you need to realize, I'm not asking you to move in so we can, uhm, well, you know, be intimate with each other. I love you Hermione. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and Merlin knows I'm sure being with you in that way would be bloody amazing. But, I have too much respect for you to have our first time be so trivial, so casual. I want our first time to be as special as possible, that's why I'm perfectly happy to wait until we are properly married, because I can't think of a more special time than our wedding night. I just enjoy your company so much. My problem is when we are apart. That's when huge waves of loneliness and depression come over me. There are plenty of rooms here, I have my own room, and there would be nothing for you to worry about. You can rest assured that I never would force myself on you, I could never do anything to hurt you."

He was quite successfully breaking down her resolve not to move in until they were married. She hated to think her absence from him caused the results she had witnessed that very day.

"Merlin Harry, you do put up a bloody convincing argument," she said grinning.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced this would be _the_ thing that would persuade Hermione to move in. Knowing her as well as he did it wouldn't even be a question anymore.

"I tell you what, love, you think about what I have said and I will take you on a tour of the house. It's nothing like what it had been when we first saw it during our fifth year at Hogwarts. Shall we, my lady?" said Harry offering her his arm.

All she could do was smile at him and intertwine her arm with his. As they began touring the house, she couldn't believe the extent to which the house had been renovated. Harry had been absolutely right, there was no way this was the same house they had stayed in during their fifth year. It was so bright and clean with a beautiful grand staircase, huge crystal chandeliers, and a marble foyer. It was simply amazing.

One of the first places he showed her was a huge family entertainment room. It had a rather large flat screen television, satellite system, surround sound, and one of the largest stereo systems she had ever seen. It could play anything from a cassette tape to an MP3 and anything in between. To go along with it was quite an extensive CD collection. She took a moment to browse through the collection to see what was there. Some titles were familiar, _The Weird Sisters, Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, _but there were others she wasn't familiar with, _Coheed and Cambria, Linkin Park, _and_ Good Charlotte. _

After going through what felt like every single room in the house, they found themselves on the main floor in the spacious living room. She thought it bore an uncanny resemblance to the Gryffindor common room, even down to an exact copy of their favorite couch by the fireplace.

"Harry, it is truly miraculous what they have done to this house. It is absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to start our future together in this wonderful home. I have no doubt we can be truly happy here and it looks like an exceptional place to raise a family," said Hermione beaming at him.

"Oh Hermione, a family would be the answer to what I have wished for my entire life, to be part of a real, loving family. Also, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as the mother of my children except you. You will make such a wonderful mother," said Harry lovingly.

Hermione smiled at him as she turned a bright shade of pink.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Uhm, Hermione, I almost forgot, there's one more room I need to show you," said Harry.

"You mean there's actually space for another one?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, and something tells me, uh, you will probably like this one over all the ones you have seen thus far," said Harry mysteriously.

Again he offered his lady an arm which she accepted. He led her from the large living room to the huge main entrance hall in front of the grand staircase. He guided her to the left of the staircase down a very narrow, dimly lit corridor. It was curious that she didn't remember coming down this way earlier on the tour of the house.

They eventually arrived at a very beautiful, ornately carved oak door. On the door was an equally ornate rectangular golden plaque. Deeply engraved on the plaque were two words.

'HERMIONE'S ROOM'

"Harry, what is this?" she asked looking quite puzzled.

"Well Hermione, you're going to think me quite the hypocrite when I explain this, but please don't hold it against me too badly. You already heard me say that I thought there was no way you could have feelings for me of the romantic type. I was absolutely convinced of this. However, deep down in my heart I held on to the smallest sliver of hope that maybe you did have some romantic type feelings for me. If it turned out you did, and we could finally be together, I had this room built for you, just in case. Why don't you open the door? Everything behind the door is all yours," said Hermione solemnly.

Hermione's curiosity was reaching its limits as she wondered what was behind the door. She slowly reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed the doorknob, which she noticed was also made of gold. She turned the knob until it would move no more, then pushing firmly she opened the door, and was immediately greeted by a room full of complete darkness.

"Ooops! Sorry love, allow me," said Harry a bit embarrassed.

He took Hermione by the hand and they both stepped inside the doorway into total blackness. Even though she couldn't see, her sense of smell registered familiar odors of parchment, leather, wood, and ink. They were the familiar, comforting odors of the Hogwart's library, she thought. But it couldn't possibly be. Those smells could only be re-created in one way. Harry raised his hand to the darkened room and stated firmly,

"Illuminate!"

Instantly the room was bathed in a wonderful soft light from what appeared to be thousands of floating candles, and what a room it was. Hermione was utterly awestruck at what lay before her. With this being one of those rare occasions, she was absolutely speechless. It was the largest room she had ever seen anywhere. It resembled a small warehouse more than a room, but a warehouse that held nothing but shelves and shelves of books. She had never seen such a collection of books in her life. Hogwart's library couldn't even boast a collection of books this large. The room had to be every bit twice the size of the Hogwart's library, the library she had come to love so much while she was at school. She turned to look at Harry who was smiling at her brightly.

"Welcome to the Hermione Granger library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he said with a flourish.

She was still too overwhelmed for words. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug with everything she had, the she buried her face into his shoulder sobbing quietly. He held her gently in his arms until she was able to compose herself. After a few moments, she eased up on the intensity of her embrace, and leaned back to look in his eyes.

"Harry, thank you. This is wonderful, but it must have cost a small fortune. I'm not worth all this," she said barely above a whisper.

"Hermione, you are worth everything to me. This was nothing, love. If it makes you happy it's worth every galleon. I would spend my entire inheritance to make you happy. I love you Hermione," said Harry softly. She leaned up and kissed him quickly, then untangled herself from him. She walked over to one of the shelves to inspect some of the books.

"Harry, this room is amazing. It's got to be twice the size of the Hogwart's library," said Hermione incredulously.

"Uhm, actually, love, it's three times the size of the library at Hogwarts. Plus, it has a much larger Restricted Section of sorts, quite a few books on dark magic. But, you don't have to worry about the books screaming when you try to read them. Also, you don't have to get my permission if you want to check them out," said Harry.

"You did quite a good job setting things up, Harry. You even have a nice collection of some rare books in here that explain how to develop and create your own spells. I couldn't have arranged this any better," she said, as she looked back at him smiling brightly.

"As much as I would love to be worthy of your praise, I must confess that I had loads of help from who I consider to be the best in the business. Madam Pince helped set all this up, she deserves all the credit. All this time I thought she was so mean to us during school, that she was such a grumpy witch really wasn't fair to her. When I discussed this project with her, I thought she was going to cry from sheer happiness. I never thought I would ever find someone else that loves books more than you, but I think I have. I'd never seen her smile before. It was quite extraordinary. When I told her who all this effort was for, she told me she would be honored to do it for such a brilliant witch," said Harry smiling.

Hermione replaced the book she had been looking at back in the correct spot and walked back over to harry. She gently put her arms around his neck and fixed his eyes with a loving gaze. They remained silent for a moment or two, then Hermione finally spoke.

"You know, Harry, my flat is a bit _cramped_, and it isn't in a very nice part of the city either. Grimmauld Place _is _closer to St. Mungos, and it's more spacious, clean, and safe. But more importantly, it has the two things I love more than anything in the world," said Hermione with a smirk.

Harry now looked back at Hermione with a puzzled look on his face.

"The _two _things you love? What are they?" he inquired.

"Well, you know how I feel about reading, so I really love the library that you had built for me. The other thing I love more than anything in the world, well, that's _you_ Harry. You should have known that," she said smiling at him brightly.

He just stood there and rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling at her. He leaned in and kissed her gently, her lips so soft and warm. She returned his kiss but only for a few brief moments. They broke the kiss before the need for oxygen would have forced them to.

"So, Miss Granger, does that mean you will move in?" he asked with hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes, Harry. I will move in. I know I can trust you, I've trusted you with my life as long as I've known you. I know you respect me enough that I can now trust you with my heart, my body, and my soul," said Hermione.

"Of course I respect you, Hermione. I love you and I would never do anything that would cause me to lose you. If you are still concerned about what people think, remember there are loads of rooms you can stay in. Think of it as your own home, which it actually will be very soon, and all of its benefits are at your disposal," he said firmly.

He noticed a mischievous look appear in her eyes after his last statement.

"Really? So _all_ the features of this house are at my disposal to do with as I please?" she inquired with an evil smirk.

"Of course, Hermione. Everything I own is at your disposal," he said innocently.

"I guess that includes you too, doesn't it?" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Harry was quite confused by Hermione's questions, but before he could say anything she pulled them together into an intensely passionate kiss. At that point Harry ceased the ability to think, all he knew was that he was completely lost in Hermione as she assaulted his senses in ways he never knew she could.

The feeling of every square inch of her wonderful body being pressed against his, the feel and smell of her bushy brown hair on his face, and was that her _tongue?_ _Where in Merlin's name did she learn how to kiss like_ _that_, he thought. She was awakening feelings and urges in him he had never experienced before. He knew she hadn't dated anyone before other than going with Krum to the Yule Ball back in fourth year. She had told him that Krum had been a complete gentleman, that he had only kissed her hand and her cheek during the whole night. Was it possible for her to learn all of this from reading a book? He didn't know if it was possible or not, all he knew at that moment was Hermione Granger was driving him absolutely insane.

Only when the dire need to breathe became critical did they finally separate. Both of them were gasping for air and they were quite flushed from their intense snogging experience. Hermione, still with that evil look in her eyes, glanced up at Harry.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes Hermione, _everything_ in the house is at your disposal. It was just quite difficult trying to answer you when you were trying to suck my tonsils out," said Harry playfully.

"Oh, so you don't like the way I kiss?" said Hermione pretending to be put out.

"Hermione, love, I absolutely bloody adore how you kiss. It has a rather amazing affect on me. I actually lose the ability to think properly, it's as if my brain shuts down. By the way, how did you learn to kiss like that? I know you have never dated anyone," said Harry.

"Harry, how long have we known each other, over ten years now? What do I do when I want to learn something? I read, Harry. You should know that by now," said Hermione a bit put out.

"Yes, I know, but how can you learn something like that from a book without, uhm, practice?" inquired Harry.

"I'm a quick learner, you should know that too. Otherwise, I guess you just bring out my best efforts," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

He looked at the love of his life, gave her a quick kiss, then gently separated from their embrace.

Hermione, as much as I would love to continue this forever, it's getting a bit on in the evening, and we both have training to go to in the morning. I, uh, have an idea, but if you don't want to do it, that's fine. But, at least hear me out before you say no. Neither one of us has had supper. Let me get Dobby to fix us a little something to eat and while he's doing that you go back to your flat and, er, pick up a few things so you could, uh, maybe spend the night here. That is if you want to. You probably don't. I'm sorry Hermione that was much too forward of me. I shouldn't…"

Harry was stopped from rambling by Hermione placing a finger gently against his lips. He looked at her curiously as she removed her finger, leaned in, and kissed him softly.

"Harry, you get Dobby busy in the kitchen and I'll be back in a few minutes," said Hermione sweetly.

She looked at him for a moment with her beautiful brown eyes, then winked at him. Before Harry could say or do anything she disapparated with a muffled pop.

10


	6. Together Forever

Disclaimer: You know, not mine.

The Bad Assumption

Chapter: 6 Together Forever

Harry wasn't sure if he had heard Hermione correctly, or had he been dreaming? Or was it worse, had he gone stark raving mad and hallucinated that she said she would be back in a few minutes? No, he was not mad and he had not imagined anything. He had heard his love correctly and now his level of happiness was off the scale. He called Dobby informing him that Miss Granger would be joining him for supper, and could he make something a bit special. Dobby was grinning from ear to ear at hearing this, he was so relieved that Harry Potter wouldn't be alone for dinner like he normally was.

"Harry Potter, that is wonderful sir, that Miss Hermione is having supper with you tonight. At least you won't be lonely for a little while," said the little house elf as he grinned broadly.

After hearing what Dobby said, it dawned on him that the little house elf was unaware of what had taken place between himself and Hermione just a few short hours ago. Dobby didn't have a clue about the important life altering events that had taken place right there in Grimmauld Place, that Harry and Hermione had finally realizes their true feelings for each other and were now engaged to be married. Harry thought about how concerned Dobby always was about him being alone, sad, and depressed. He guessed that this little bit of information would cheer up the little house elf.

"Dobby, I need to apologize to you for not telling you about some very important events that happened here earlier, but so much has occurred in the last few hours I almost can't believe it myself. Err, Hermione won't just be having supper with me tonight. As a matter of fact, Hermione will be remaining with me the rest of our lives. Because of a caring friend, our eyes were finally opened to the true way we feel about each other. Since we realized how much in love we are I asked her to marry me and she said yes," explained Harry with a huge grin on his face.

Dooby's face went completely blank for a moment until the impact of what Harry had said finally sunk in. Once it did, Dobby's face erupted with the largest grin he had ever seen from the little house elf. In an instant he was hugging Harry around his leg congratulating him as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Master Harry, this is wonderful news! Now you won't be lonely and sad, you can finally be happy," said Dobby cheerfully.

Dobby finally let go of Harry's leg and looked up at him with a more determined look than was normal. He assured Harry that he would indeed make something special befitting the occasion. Grinning broadly at Harry, he bowed to him and then vanished.

Harry was quite nervous, but he was still looking forward to Hermione spending the night and he knew just which room she could stay in. Two rooms down from his, on the same side, was a beautifully renovated guest room. In the room was a queen size four poster bed with white and gold

lace hangings. There was also a matching dresser with a mirror and a wardrobe, plus it also had its own full size bathroom. It would be perfect for her.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a loud pop. He had hoped it was Hermione returning from her flat, but it turned out to be Dobby. He wanted to report that preparations for supper were going well and that it would be chicken parmagiana with a side dish of pasta in a white wine Alfredo sauce, fresh garlic bread, broccoli in lemon butter, and pumpkin pie for dessert. He also wanted to know if Harry would like some wine with dinner. He thought for a moment, he knew Hermione fancied a bit of wine with dinner and he was completely free from the affects of the butter beer so he didn't see any reason not to. He looked down at the little house elf and instructed him that a white wine would be very nice. Grinning broadly at Harry, he bowed and then disappeared.

Harry was getting concerned now about Hermione. Supper was getting very close to being done and she had not returned yet. She was only suppose to be gone long enough to pick up a few things so she could stay the night. But, she'd been gone over forty-five minutes. He hoped she hadn't had a change of heart, or worse, that something had happened to her.

Before he could think of something else horrible that could have waylaid his future wife, he was again startled by a pop, but this one was much louder than the last one. Standing before him looking beautiful as ever was Hermione. She was standing there smiling brightly at him at the same time holding on to several canvas bags. She stood there meeting his gaze with eyes filled with intense love and happiness.

"Hermione, I was getting worried. You were gone for quite some time, is everything all right?" asked Harry quite concerned.

"Everything is wonderful, Harry, I'm so sorry I worried you. I have changed my plans a little from earlier so it took me a bit longer to get ready," said Hermione.

"Changed your plans? In what way? You're still going to stay the night, aren't you?" asked Harry a bit concerned.

She smiled at him brightly as she explained things to him.

"Oh yes, Harry, I'm staying tonight. I'm staying tonight, tomorrow, and forever. When I went back to my flat to pick up enough things just to stay tonight, I started to think about what you said about being alone and miserable. I realized that I felt the same way at my flat that you feel here at Grimmauld Place. All I think about when I there is you, how much I love you, but that you couldn't possibly feel the same towards me. However, knowing now how you feel about me, I just couldn't stay there another second with my sad, depressing memories. I used several shrinking charms and put everything I own in all of these bags I have here. I called the landlord and since he is a muggle he had an answering machine. I told him I needed to move out and that I would settle up with him about the lease within a couple of days."

Harry was at a loss for words as the joy that welled up in him was so overwhelming that he felt as if he would burst. He walked over to his love, took her into his arms, and just held her in a firm embrace. He noticed his eyes were stinging and tears were flowing down his face as he thought, finally he would be able to have a normal, happy life. After all the years of horror, death, and agonizing over the safety of the ones he loved, he would finally learn what it would be like to live as a normal, loved human being.

They were both startled by a loud pop as Dobby appeared to announce that diner was ready. Seeing the condition that Harry and Hermione were in, the embarrassed house elf bowed to them.

"Dobby apologizes for interrupting master Harry and mistress Hermione, but supper is ready."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then at Dobby, quite puzzled at his choice of words in addressing Hermione.

"Dobby, why did you refer to me as 'Mistress Hermione'?" she asked softly.

The little house elf looked a bit confused at the question at first, but after a moment he explained to them why he said what he did.

"Dobby is sorry if he offended mistress Hermione, but has not master Harry chosen you above all others to be his mate for all of eternity? I believe he has, and that makes you the mistress of the manor at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

When he finished talking, he bowed to Hermione, which is a sign of great respect to a house elf. Once he straightened up, Harry requested that he take Hermione's bags to the quest room, that he would take care of serving dinner. Dobby grinned broadly and acknowledged that he would start on it immediately.

As Harry started to leave for the kitchen, Hermione told him to go on and that she would be along shortly. She wanted to talk to Dobby for a moment or two. Smiling at her he nodded and exited the room.

Moments later, Hermione strolled into the kitchen and instantly stopped in her tracks. The table was set for two, all the food was in place, a bottle of wine was chilling in a cooler of ice that was also setting on the table, and to top it all off a beautiful arrangement of red roses was the table centerpiece. The only light came from several floating candles. Everything looked absolutely perfect. Harry stood by the table smiling at her and motioned for her to come over and join him. She walked right up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"May I help you with your seat, mistress Hermione?" he inquired playfully.

She smiled at him as she sat down, then he helped her scoot her chair up closer to the table.

"Thank you master Harry," she said sweetly.

He just rolled his eyes and smiled at her. They had a wonderful dinner, just the two of them. They discussed many things as they enjoyed the excellent food Dobby had prepared. He had definitely pulled out all the stops. Everything was delicious and the wine was an excellent vintage, and to top it all off each had a huge slice of pumpkin pie with whipped cream on top. They had enjoyed being with each other so much just sitting and talking that they hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Hermione, it's after eleven, I am so sorry to have kept you up so late. We need to get some rest since we both have training classes tomorrow. You go on up to bed, I'll take care of tidying up a bit. To get to your room go up the main staircase to the second floor, keep straight ahead and it will be the third door on your left. The first door is the master bedroom and the second door is a rather large storage closet. You won't have any trouble finding it," said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I know where I need to be," she said sweetly.

She left the kitchen as Harry put a few cleansing charms here and there.

After levitating the clean dishes back into the cabinets, he gave the kitchen another quick look over to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Once he was satisfied that everything was done he headed upstairs.

It had been such an amazing evening. One he never thought he would ever see considering all he had been through in his life, especially not even knowing if he was going to survive his years in school. But he _had_ survived and the only reason he had was because of the love he had for the wonderful young woman that was now going to be his wife. She was the _only_ reason he was still alive. Professor Dumbledore had been right all along, because it _was_ ultimately the power of love that brought Voldemort down. It was the love he'd always had for her, but was only now able to tell her about it, and it's the same love he will eventually _show_ her he has for her in a more physical way once they are married.

For the first time in his life he could actually say he was happy and he so much enjoyed the feeling. He thought back over the events of the day and knew he couldn't have asked for more because the woman he loved returned his feelings and they were going to be together forever. He couldn't wait for the wedding so it could be official.

Being so lost in his thoughts he looked up and realized he had walked right past his room until he was at the door to the guestroom where Hermione was staying. Whether it was coincidence or his subconscious that willed him there, he didn't know. But since he was there he should at least tell his love goodnight.

He knocked on the door to announce his presence. He didn't want to barge in, what if she was changing clothes or had just finished showering, that would be quite embarrassing. Although, seeing his future wife starkers would be an amazing sight to behold. But enough of these thoughts, he said to himself. He promised her he would wait and he would keep his word. He realized now that here was no sound coming from the room. He knocked again a bit firmer, but she still did not answer. He slowly opened the door and peaked in. there was no sign of Hermione or her belongings.

Harry was positive he had asked Dobby to bring Hermione's belongings to this specific guestroom. He clearly remembered hearing Dobby say he would get right to it immediately. Could Dobby have put her things in the wrong room, he wondered. He then checked every room on both sides of the second floor, but there were no signs of Hermione in any of them. Harry was getting quite worried now, he hoped nothing had happened to her, although he couldn't think how it could at Grimmauld Place. Next to Hogwarts Castle, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was probably the safest place in the UK. He decided to go to his room and call Dobby to see what was going on.

However, when he entered the master bedroom, what he saw was quite unexpected. Many of Hermione's belongings were arranged neatly along one of the walls of the room and her suitcases were stacked neatly by one of the larger wardrobes. Harry was very confused, how could Dobby have misunderstood his instructions that badly?

While he stood there puzzling over what had happened, he was startled by the sound of his bathroom door opening, and what greeted his eyes was a most amazing sight. There stood Hermione in an old Gryffindor tee shirt and a pair of burgundy warm up pants that both seemed to fit her form nicely and her hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail. She was absolutely beautiful. All he could do was stand there and stare at her for he was completely at a loss for words.

She noticed that Harry had temporarily lost the ability to speak. She really was amazed that she had this affect on him.

"Something wrong, master Harry? Kneazle got your tongue?" she said with a mischievous tone in her voice.

Harry slowly regained control of himself and his ability to speak.

"No, uh, not really. It's just, I thought I asked Dobby to put your things in the guestroom. I was just curious as to how he misunderstood what I had said," replied Harry looking at her curiously.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that's my fault, I hope you don't mind. Mistress of the manor's prerogative and all. When I was getting my things together back at my flat, I remembered what you said about having so many rooms. I know I said I would worry about what other people would think if I moved in before we were married, but I've reconsidered. I've come to the conclusion, Harry, that I don't ever want to be alone again. I also trust you to keep your word when you asked me to move in. So if it's all right with you I think we can handle this arrangement until we are married. After all, we are mature adults," said Hermione with hope in her eyes.

"Hermione, you know I love you and I have the utmost respect for you. You have nothing to worry about, I would never do anything to hurt you. If you are comfortable with this, I am too," said Harry smiling at her.

Hermione slowly walked over to him and gently placed her arms around his neck and eased his face down to hers until their lips met in a tender kiss. He rested his hands at her waist as they stood there enjoying their closeness. They gently separated and it was Hermione who spoke first.

"Harry, I want to thank you for making me the happiest I have ever been in my life. You have made my life nearly complete, the rest will eventually happen after we're married. I've so enjoyed our time together today and the revelations that took place, but right now we need to get some rest," she said lovingly.

"Hermione, I promised that I would spend the rest of my life making you happy and I meant it. We can talk more about our future plans tomorrow. I agree with you, it's time to rest. If you will excuse me, my lady, while I go change," said Harry.

They gently broke apart and he made his way over to his wardrobe grabbing his sleep ware then hurried to the bathroom to dress. Hermione walked over to the huge four poster bed, turned down the covers and crawled in.

She had never felt such a warm comforting feeling in her life. Harry was back in what felt like mere seconds. He had changed into some gray flannel pajama pants and a Chudley Cannons tee shirt. He crawled in on the side opposite Hermione facing away from her. He would love to take her in his arms and sleep all night like that, but he did give his word and he did feel a bit awkward having a young woman in his bed. It was an event he'd never experienced before and, to be truthful, thought he never would.

He muttered some words to himself and the lights extinguished themselves. They both reached down and pulled the covers up over themselves, as it was just a bit cool in the room. With two bodies under the covers now instead of the customary one, the warmth built up quicker and felt so much more comforting considering its source. Harry smiled to himself in the darkness as the feeling of awkwardness faded quickly.

"Hermione," said Harry softly.

"Yes," she replied.

"I love you, good night," said Harry.

"I love you too. Good night and sweet dreams," said Hermione lovingly.

He lay in the darkness listening to the gentle rhythm of her breathing and after just a few moments he came to realize what an amazingly soothing sound it was. Suddenly, he sensed her turn over so she was facing his back. A moment later he could feel her closing the distance between them. She continued this until she was nearly in contact with him. He felt her hand reach over his body and drape across his chest as she pulled herself tightly against him. At the same time she snuggled her head gently against the back of his neck.

He had never experienced such an immense feeling of comfort and inner peace as he did at that moment. He slowly worked his hand over to hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, which she returned just as gently. After a short time he knew she was asleep. He lay there thinking, before sleep took him, that he was not worthy of this beautiful, loving young woman that was Hermione. But, he knew he was the luckiest man on the face of the earth, because, above all else Hermione loved _him_.

End.

A/N: I had hoped this story would be my return to posting fan fiction, but unfortunately, due to personal circumstances that are out of my hands, this will be my last fan fic. I don't want to dwell on this so I will just say I have enjoyed doing this greatly and to all of you who have read my stories and those who have reviewed them, you have my undying gratitude. Thank you.

10


End file.
